


малыш синий

by fierce_cripple



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: — Ш-ш, — не особо ласково шипит Рой. — Просто. Дай минутку.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Roy Harper
Kudos: 2
Collections: WTF Deathstroke & Titans 2020





	малыш синий

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [baby blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407280) by [noctiphany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/noctiphany). 



В один миг всё останавливается.

Рой перестаёт вколачиваться в Дика так, будто это вопрос жизни и смерти, Дик перестаёт делать что-либо вообще. Оба слегка в шоке после того, что вырвалось у него изо рта. Лицо Дика такое алое, будто вот-вот загорится.

— Я не…

— Ш-ш, — не особо ласково шипит Рой. — Просто. Дай минутку.

Он… дрожит слегка. Сплошные чувства и мысли. Он не может — не может быть этим для Дика. Он знает, они все знают, что у Дика метрическая тонна проблем по части отцовских фигур — как и у Роя. И поэтому он не может — чёрт, он о себе-то не в состоянии позаботиться, как он может быть кем-то надёжным в жизни Дика? Он просто облажается. Рой не может принять такую ответственность. _Не может_.

И вместе с тем он хочет. Один только факт, что Дику настолько хорошо с ним, что он случайно сорвался — это просто. Слишком.

Рой успокаивающе ведёт ладонью по спине Дика снизу вверх и обратно, вскидывая бёдра, двигаясь мучительно медленно.

— Повтори.

Рой ждёт, но Дик не отзывается сразу же, и он жёстко шлёпает его по бёдрам; на этот раз, когда Дик выстанывает: «Да, папочка», Рой готов.

— Вот так, чудесная пташка, — бормочет он, опускаясь и прижимаясь губами к плечу Дика. — Папочка здесь.

Рой знает, что после такого они не продержатся долго. Ни один из них. Дик превращается в беспорядочное смешение невнятных стонов и скулежа, лаская себя, пока Рой вколачивается в него. 

Когда Дик не сдерживает «Пожалуйста, папочка», Рой теряет контроль, оргазм настигает его без предупреждения, с придушенным криком он выплёскивается в Дика.

Жалобное хныканье рождается у него в горле, рука не на члене — стискивает простыни, и когда он просит Роя позволить ему кончить, тот почти слетает с катушек снова.

— Да, малыш, — говорит Рой, пальцы бесстыдно впиваются в бёдра, и он чувствует, как Дик сжимается; Рой прикусывает губу, когда Дик спускает на его члене, едва получив разрешение: — Кончи для папочки.


End file.
